Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-2k+5)+2(1-5k)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-2k+5}{)} + 2(1-5k) $ $ {4k-10} + 2(1-5k) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 4k-10 + {2(}\gray{1-5k}{)} $ $ 4k-10 + {2-10k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4k - 10k} {-10 + 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-6k} {-10 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6k} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $-6k-8$